User talk:Dvp7/Archive 3
Dvp7's talk page: Archive 3 08 May 2009 - 19 July 2009 Pictures How many drawlings? I'll probably make about five in all (unknown). Also before you decide check out the drawlings I have made at Category:Images by TrekkyStar. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 20:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :How many people are there, I'll try to make one each person. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 21:23, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'll get started on them this weekend. Just give me a few desciptions along with the type of uniform they are wearing. Cheers! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 03:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm waiting for some descriptions. :) —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 23:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I have allot of work on my hands :). One other thing, I can give you nice black and white drawings but I don't do colors well. The drawings will still look good. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 00:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Trek XI page I'm planning to see it tomorrow, I was kind of mad I didn't get to see it today................ now I'm going to have to hold myself back on looking at the Trek XI page. :) Cheers! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 02:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Battle of Sector 001 The Battle was in 2373 not 2063.The Borg shpere went back in time after the battle from 2373.It went fron 2373 to 2063.-- 22:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I'm Back!!! Yes I'm back. (I don't think anyone missed me but hey) : ). The reason why I've not being on MG is that I've being extremely busy. I know that I should've put a notice up on my page but I just didn't have time or the Internet wasn't working. So I'm back now, hopefully I haven't missed any big changes except the page number and the Favicon has been improved from that crappy thing I put up. Well I'll be making my contributions to MG again. And I'll tell someone before if I ever do dissappear again. Captain Redding 11:24, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Well I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I looked at your story and came up with an idea that, since it makes more seanse, to make my story longer. The good news is that my story wil have added material and hopefully new worlds with new civilizations! I hope you are not angry with borrowing your idea and I only hope that you allow that it is okay to use the 20+ episode per season idea. I was also wondering if that when our stories are completed that we might do a "crossover". Since one of the ships in the Lost Horizons Fleet is a Wells class vessel. I have not figured out how it got stranded in the past yet or how "old type" vessels became stranded in the future. These other vessels are not the main four to five ships though. Take a look at the L.H.F. article to view the ships if you want to. Also again I am sorry for borrowing the idea. I can restore everything if you do not want me to use the idea if you want to. :). Rift Fleet 03:04, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Admin I was just wondering, you know how I was inactive for months on end, and Londogne has simply dissappeared. So that left Trekkystar as the only Administrator of the entire site for ages. So to have more administrators and since you have experience on wikia, I was wondering if you wanted to become an Administrator? ofcourse you don't have to if you don't want to, but it would mean you have more user rights such as editing rights and other things. Captain Redding 19:34, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Oh just to say, whenever you are in my User Page please try out the Questionnaire on whos your favourite Starfleet Captain. Captain Redding (talk) 19:48, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Replying Ah good. Well when I saw what you were doing I got to thinking that a normal Star Trek, or any other T.V. show, usually has long seasons. Plus I always had a "nagging" feeling that the season was not that long anyways. :). Hmm well I think we could do a "you and I" episode or two where we both make the episode or episodes. Though I may have to object to using the crews on my ships for now until I feel that they are allowed to "freeroam" to other stories. Though you can use any of my ships, civilizations, or planets you want to except for the main ships that I create such as the Lost Horizons Fleet, the USS Universe ''(NCC-1291), and I think I made a couple of others but I am not sure. Anyway I am sorry if I am restricting you so much but I would like to keep every one out of my main story until I complete at least Season One of it. Hmm course here is an idea. I read a story called Star Trek: Clestia. I do not know if you made it or not but I like it and it seems to be similar to my own story. Anyway it got my head to turning about the future. See in my story the timeline goes on normally, exploration and new ships being built, but the timeline is threatened constantly but other forces. Like I placed a Wells class ship, I think I called it the USS Timewarp, somehow became part of my fleet. Hey! If you want take a look at my ships and send me a reply on the ones you think you would like to borrow. I post almost everything on my user page for easy access to the things I make so it should be no problem finding my ships. Hope to chat later! Rift Fleet 02:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well I have not read ''every story on M.G. yet but I have been trying to read them so far. :). Hmm time bubble. Well the main four ships in my fleet arrive in the future in different ways. Such as the Gemini gets "teleported" to the future by an Orygi ship while the USS Future goes through a "hole/doorway" in space. The USS Universe finds the "newly created" fleet by accident in the year 2400. Course this was taken from my "original" episodes so I may change it all in the future because I am not sure if I want to keep all of my original ideas. Also if you looked at my story have you looked at the "soundtrack" that I put together? I, of course, will give credit to the people who made the songs but I just thought I might give readers an idea to what the "mood" of my story should be like. I wonder if Paramount will make another live action T.V. series. I hope they place it in the Prime Universe (Canon) of course since I would leave the new movie (Star Trek XI) in the movies. :). Course I did read, I think, that some one was making an animated Star Trek series on Memory Alpha. Rift Fleet 03:23, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Admin: Congratulations Congratulations on becoming an administrator. Here's a few tips that I have learned: *With great power, comes great responsibility. *Keep your cool when blocking a vandal (don't want to over react). *Try to get some "crash course wiki coding" info. *Learn about some MediaWiki: pages. *Learn about MG's colors (#001 and #002) and formating. *Block vandals *If a user or ip makes a format mistake, fix it, because before you know it you have wrong formating all over the site. *Also on the planet pages you made, change the bottom section to "External Links". —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 03:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know when you'll get the "extra stuff", it show be there already. As for the other stuff: *Try to get some "crash course wiki coding" info. **I learned myself but I'm still not a pro. Look at some templates to help you out. Notice things like #000000 or #002, these a color codes. Also learn about and these are centered text and italic text. *Learn about some MediaWiki: pages. **One of the special pages has a long list of these and these pages are the programing of MG. Some examples of them are MediaWiki:Monaco.css or MediaWiki:Monaco sidebar but there's allot more. And if you want to play around with colors and stuff, just copy all of MediaWiki:Monaco.css and paste it to User:Dvp7/monaco.css and add or delete coding to change stuff to your preferences no one elses. Delete when done. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 04:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Another Reply Well I was editing my story and I thought that I might not do "chapters" anymore but instead I thoguht about the episodes in general since they really do not go by chapters. Like they do not cut off the episode to place "Chapter One or Chapter Two" in place so I am just placing the episodes as they go. :). Though I will try to keep the story in line so that in a way each one of my episodes can be like the actual Star Trek seasons and stuff. Just to make it as if the reader is "watching" it on T.V. or something. Course anything I place down could change. :). Also did you just become an administrator? That is cool. Also if you read me story's "revised" episodes you might get an idea to what my new style is. I want to keep it like the original, such as trying not to go into detail with every character's actions and trying to have each character play their own roles instead of just the captains or what ever. I also added a couple of canon ships, well a couple canon and one I found ither online or from what fans think was planed for the NX class names such as them being named in order of the space shuttles, that provide that Starfleet has built more ships since the Star Trek: Enterprise series. With the link to the left I do not know how I could link it to Memory Alpha so it is in brackets right now. Also do you think M.G. should keep to fanon and M.A. keep to canon stuff? I think so myself since I do not think that M.G. should be another M.A. course this is my opinion. Also I know that with Star Trek: Legacy (game) that you can take, I think, "snapshots" of the screen but if you take a picture of something on your T.V., from a game or a movie or a T.V. series, is it legal? I mean would you get in trouble for it? I am asking because I want to upload my own pictures from either 3D models that I could make in the future of my ships or from some Star Trek video games that I own. I want to do this because I dislike using "other" images for my ships since even though they show what the ship looks like you can still tell that they are not the ship due to a name or a registry or the image coming from one of the shows or movies. Hope to chat later! Oh yeah what songs do you have in mind for your own story? I am asking just to know what you had in mind. :). Rift Fleet 05:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Reply 3/4 of the UK, Hmmm, what part do we still need to do. And are we the only people in Memory Gamma who writes in British English? : ) Even though I am the one who made you administrator, I am still going to say congratulations, and its about time too. Captain Redding (talk) 10:33, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Templates You mean that the death section only appears when you put something there. That's suppose to happen. As for the white background behind the logo, that's my fault. I was trying to get the black background from behind the logo so the new planet background could be seen there to. It should be fixed now. Also the picture is actually from a Star Trek XI website. And I think the planet is Romulus? —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 16:54, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Main Page While I was in TrekkyStars talk page writing a small message about the background, I read your message. I think I was the one you asked me. I think thats a good idea about Starship, Character of the week and Story of the month. So I was thinking that everyone could try and improve 10 articles to Featured Article standards. Then we'd have alot of articles to choose from for Featured Articles. I'll put a message out to everyone about this idea ASAP. And the 30th of May is Memory Gamma's first anniversary. Captain Redding (talk) 11:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, I don't think you can change your Username unfortunately, I'll ask one of the bosses if you can but I doubt it. Also, see anything created by siqar, just delete it on the spot, it doesn't make sense, most of it is crap and he's not comming back, hes been banned, not just for awful work but for insulting people on MG in the past. Captain Redding (talk) 11:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) The Designer *Congrats on the promotion! *Have any Ideas for the Story? *Thanks for the Facebook page :) Well, there is me, you, and Rift Fleet. Am I missing someone? No, thanks for moving it. I have nocloe who she is...maybe that was her username?? Uss Intrepid I have fixed now and i hope you like it.--Typhuss James Kira 22:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Evolution If anyone is interested in helping to contribute to writing or creating Star Trek: Evolution, please let me know. I can use all the help i can get. Thank you again. Insurgent33-150 02:42, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Copyed articles and stuff accustion *I'm the user on Memory Alpha, Datalore. I posted the "Star Trek: Battlestar Galactica" write-up on my userpage there. If you want I can prove it by writing a message on my talk page at Memory Alpha. -- Jaster1 15:41, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Greetings Again Well I was just wondering if their was anything you wanted to chat with me about. :). Rift Fleet 04:33, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Oh well thank you. :). Anyway did I ask you, sometime in the past, that you could use a couple of my "non-critial" ships? I cannot remember if I did or not. :). Rift Fleet 02:38, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Bookworm1138 I found Medji Crassana in a way offensive. Here is a non-human almost turning the Federation into a dictatorship. If any race in the universe is more capable of turning the Federation into a dictatorship, its humanity. Bookworm1138 03:57, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding Tholia I used the planetary classification scale from memory-alpha.org, and there it said that a class-N was a sulfuric planet (similar to Venus). Taking another look, I see that neither N nor Y fully satisy my imagination of what Tholia would look like (in my mind, I saw it - after I learned what Tholians looked like and what levels of heat they normally lived in from ENT - as a volcanic world, and the crystallic exoskeletons of the Tholians therefore has the purpose of acting as a heat-shield which breaks under extreme cold...namely a Class-M atmosphere). The reason for this was that there were almost no volcanic planets in the Star Trek series (unless you count the planet from TOS' "The Savage Curtain", but it didn't look any more volcanic than any other planet they visited). Bookworm1138 13:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Some Thoughts Well, concerning gas giants, about 85% of the planet is gas, with a core at the center. If the core is cold gases, then the planet has no centrum of gravity other than the cold gases. If the planet has a molten core, then the gases would be hot and there would be a thin crust of rock around the core, creating a pseudo-surface around the core of the planet. However, this would be incredibly small (since its just the core and not the entire planetary surface) That was just a foundation for this: if Tholia is a gas-giant with a molten-core-with-pseudo-surface, then the Tholians would have to have stacked dwellings on top of each other, creating mammoth towers many and many miles above the core as population grew and the need for expansion became dire. (call it xeno-racism if you want, but their insectoid appearance leads me to believe that, though they would be warp-capable, they wouldn't build buildings after the fashion of Earth in making gigantic skyscrapers). Bookworm1138 00:18, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Edits On Articles Well I saw from my e-mails that you have been editing alot of my articles. Some which I forgot I made. May I ask what you placed on most of them? I saw "catagories" but which catagories? :). I might check them later so you do not have to answer my question. :). Rift Fleet 05:31, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Hello :( Hello, it's TrekkyStar, I'm sorry I haven't been able to edit Memory Gamma for a month now. You see, I don't have internet right now and am at a library doing this. Hopefully I will be able to keep editing MG within another month. When I come back please try to update me on new users (if any) and other major changes. Cheers! -- 18:05, 25 June 2009 (UTC) The Designer Hey Dave, how has your summer been? I've been busy, but summer is nearing the end and I have some ideas for the Story Ready to get rolling again? Admission for Picture of the day When I was uploading this image, I saw the notice for lack of pictures, so I decided to put the newly uploaded image as a picture. Link: Nobleverse Warp effect--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 23:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Logo I like it, but the logo we have right now is all in one emblem and is in a unique circle unlike MA's or MB's. Maybe we can use it for something else? Captain Redding created the current logo, so please ask him. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 21:36, 10 July 2009 (UTC) User name I have made i user name--TyphussJediVader 18:05, 14 July 2009 (UTC)